Dearly Beloved, Are You Listening?
by Lizsername
Summary: Heather is pregnat and makes Will stay to take care of her and the baby she is carrying. But what if the baby is not Will's? Then who's is it?
1. Lies

Chapter 1 lies

I just kissed him, not wanting sex. I didn't want Will to know, but now I'm pregnant. Oh god dammit, Will is going to fucking murder me. Why did St. Jimmy have to be so hot? Why did he not let me reach over to grab those pills?

I saw Will pack to go to the city with Tunny and Johnny aka supposedly the "Jesus of Suburbia" He looks to me. "Did you see someone about why you're so sick and moody?"

"Um, Will, they told me to take a pregnancy test….I did….a couple times….maybe 20…."

"Heather," Will stops and looks at me, "Are you…?" I nodded, "Our baby?"….I nodded again, a nod that lies. He hugs me and spins me.

"Whoa," I giggled and smiled. "Will, I need you to stay."

He pauses but nods, "I will, I will do whatever it takes to take care of this," tears fell from his eyes, "our baby."

"I'm going to go outside and make a call." I dialed St. Jimmy's number.

"Hello, Jimmy here."

"Jimmy, its heather, the girl you fucked last night. Ya, well, you got my fucked up pregnant and now my boyfriend thinks it's his baby when it's ours!"

"Shit, you are the 5th girl I got charged."

"Jimmy, you are gonna be there, during the birth. Properly even before the birth!"

"I gotta go." He just hangs up. I growled and saw Tunny and Johnny talking to Will. Will hugs them both and I walked over and gave them big hugs.

"Good luck with the pregnancy." Johnny said to me as I hug him.

"Johnny, can I talk to you?" he nodded and we walked a couple blocks away from Will and Tunny. Johnny stops and pulls me to a near by bench. "Don't tell Will but this the baby," I signed, "It's not his."

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I-I don't know, Johnny." He touches my shoulder, "I seriously have been loosing myself. I feel like I love Will then some points I wanna stab a knife into his heart. Oh, man, but—"

Johnny cuts me off, "You are amazing, Heather. Will will still love you even if it's not his baby."

"No, Johnny, I'll be killed. Look, since you are going to the city, if you meet a guy name, St. Jimmy, tell him heather says to fuck off and die."

"OMG, ST. JIMMY FUCKED YOU? YOU LUCKY BITCH!"

"Johnny, your gay is showing."

"Um, I got to go, good luck, heather, with everything."

I sat there, alone, in the middle of no where. I started walking down by a beach and started singing.

_Dearly beloved are you listening?_

_I can't remember a word you said…._

**A/N: New fanfic and yes I'm shipping St. Jimmy with like everything. Hope you guys like it. BTW check out my new favorite writer and a fan fiction writer from this town that I live in, sesnsesfaillxx. Her American idiot fanfic is amazinggggg! Look back for more! **


	2. Broken Open

Chapter 2 broken open

**A/N: so if you haven't noticed, my chapter names are titles from song. The 1****st**** one was David Cook song and this one is Adam Lambert. IDK if I'll make them green day or not and also ***spoiler*** Heather will sing every time at the end of fics but it might not always be a song from American Idiot. It might be the title of the chapter. **end of spoiler** BTW shout out (Again) to SenseFaillxxx (Again) for her amazing fanfics, her help with my ideas and being the only person in my town who uses Fan fiction and is a Green Day and Broadway fan (They are rare in this small town I like to call my version of Jingle town) and ****Jamie Anne Canonico for the review and her stuff spring awakening and glee they are my other obsession so check them out! ****Anyway let's read away shall we? **

I didn't want to go back home, not yet, at least. I just needed to think to myself. Johnny was long gone and so was Tunny. None of my girls were around. I was still sitting on that bench where I and Johnny were. I still heard the sounds of the ocean. I walked up to the beach.

It was the middle of summer **(A/N; in the play the setting of what season it is is never mention. Just saying and pointing out) **The children were in the ocean, the parents were tanning, under umbrellas and the teens just sat and talked to their friends. Yet, one guy stands out. He was wearing a tank top and had half shaved half black hair. I then remember him. "St. Jimmy." I called out.

He turns to see me, "Heather, right?" I walked to him and nodded. He sighs, "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Ya, why?" His infamous smirk faded.

He just stood there, "The others…got abortions. You are the only one who kept it." I started tearing. "Come here," he grabs me for a hug.

"Jimmy, you have to," I sniffed, "you have to help me, please."

"I'm sorry, Heather," He holds me tighter, "I just, I-I can't…"

"Why? It's your fucking child. Not my boyfriend's back at home yours, St. Jimmy."

"I'm not great." He signs and lets me go. He keeps an arm around me as we walk down the beach. "I'm a druggie, a drinker and a fucking man whore." He looks down, "I don't want our child to see me like this, but it's something I need."

"Jimmy, you can get help." I stop him and look him right in the eyes.

"I will, I promise." He kisses my forehead.

"Promise me you will take care of the baby. You'll help me, please." I grabbed Jimmy for hug, "Don't leave me, help me."

"Shh, baby girl, I'll be here." He kisses my lips, "Trust me, I will be."

"I shouldn't have," I keep saying. "This is the worst thing ever I have done!"

"Babe it happens to all girls…"

"Rarely! The girls who are safe."

"I'm sorry," He growls.

"Jimmy, I didn't mean it—"

"HEATHER!" Will screamed. I saw him across the beach.

"Dammit!"

"Boyfriend?" Jimmy smiled.

I nodded, "I'll call you."

"Stay true to yourself, Heather." He still walks and I run to Will.

"Hey, babe," He says as I walk to him, "Everything ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine, Will. Just needed to think to myself, catching up with Johnny and an old friend of mine." I said, lying to Will. I couldn't stand to lie right in front of him, but it was my only choice.

"Let's get home, sweetheart."

I nodded and started singing again.

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_So give me Novacaine_

**A/N: short chapter I know. Review if you are reading this ;)**


	3. She

Chapter 3 She

I woke again with morning sickness. Will was next to me, in deep asleep. He was the lucky one. As for me I ran to the bathroom, getting sick, like every morning I have to deal with. Once I was finally done, I got up and freshen up. To wake myself up I splashed some water across my face. I brush my teeth to get the horrible taste out my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was just the same thing everyday…

I went upstairs, still seeing Will asleep. "What the hell did he do last night?" I whispered. I woke him up by a simple kiss on his lips.

He open his eyes and kissed back. "Morning, babe," he whispers. I touched his cheek and he smiles. "How are you this morning?"

"Tired, you are lucky…" I fake complain.

He just chuckles, "Morning sickness passed?"

"Ugh, ya it did," I said, looking for something to change into. I put on a simple tank top and jeans. Will comes behind me and kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Why don't you get the mail and I'll make breakfast?"

Will nodded, "What are you gonna make?'

"Bacon…eggs….simple stuff…" I said, "I'm fucking tired!"

Will laughed, "I'm not complaining!"

I smiled and went into the kitchen. I cooked up the food. I sat there, eating alone. I started thinking about taking care of this baby. Will St. Jimmy actually get help? What happens when Will finds out? What will happen during the birth? How will Will feel? I then hard whimpering and sniffing coming from the room. I ran in to check on Will. I saw him there, crying.

"Will?" I whispered. I looked down to see a note on the floor. It was from Johnny.

_Dear Will and Heather, _

_Well, the city is cool! I adore it. I met a girl. I call her Whatsername. She's sweet and her body is smoking! Today, I am meeting up with St. Jimmy. Dude, I can't wait. I heard he's too cool and shit like that! _

_But bad news is…Tunny left. He went into the army. Will, I'm sorry. I wish he didn't choose to but he did. He just left…Then, he's said how I am a lie! Bullshit, right? _

_Anyway, gonna send this out and get some sleep. _

_Johnny_

Tunny….Joined the army? My best childhood friend? I don't want him to lose his life….Then, there was another in Will's hands. "May I, dear?"

"Y-ya," he hand it to me. I read it myself, sitting down.

_Will and Heather, _

_I love you, two, dearly, but I choose to join the army. I'm trying to discover who I am. Not even the city reacted me. I didn't know what to do…then I saw an ad._

_Well, wish me luck. I can't write much. Good luck to both of you with the baby. Hopefully see you guys._

_Love, _

_Tunny _

"Oh, Will!" I hugged him, letting him cry into my chest. "Sh, Tunny will be ok. He'll come out alive. He's strong enough."

He just keeps crying, "He's just…my best friend…"

"I know, dear," I hugged him tighter, "Let me get you your food. Eat, please."

"I'm not hungry anymore, Heather."

"No." I said, "You have to." I kissed him, "For me?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Dearly beloved," I whispered, "It was his choice." I walked to the kitchen and about to cook. I had a plate set up and then I got a call. St. Jimmy pops up as caller I.D. "Hello," I say.

"Heather, oh finally!" He said, "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom." I growled, "Morning sickness, sorry, you are the one that got me in this situation."

"How are you feeling?" He sounded kind. Huh, St. Jimmy has a heart.

"I'm feeling great," I walked to the living room, giving Will the plate. He thanks me then I point to the phone, singling I was on the phone. He nods and starts eating. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry was with Will, what do you want?"

"Well," He gulped. "I need a favor."

"Ya?" I said, "Anything, St. Jimmy."

"Come to the city…I-I need you, Heather. I need to know your safe." I dropped my phone.

"Heather?" Will says, "Everything ok?"

I then whisper-sung to calm myself…

_She..._

_She screams in silence_

_A sullen riot penetrating through her mind_

_Waiting for a sign_

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

**A/n: cliffhanger. Stephanie, don't you dare read cuz you know this already ahaha. But you can review. BTW she is StJimmyHasSinned is her new username. Check out her AI stuff and she also does Cats and Degressi if you like. Review please. **


	4. Macy's day parade

Chapter 4 Macy's Day Parade

"Ya, Will," I screamed after singing, picking up my cell phone. "I'm gonna take a walk, ok?"

"Ok, have your cell on you."

I then went back to my phone. "What?"

"Heather, you are now everything to me." I wanted to cry, "Please, Heather. I need to make sure your ok. I need to make sure our baby is ok." He takes a breathe, "You are the moonlight of my life, every night, giving all my love to you…" He sung.

I smiled softly, "Oh, Jimmy, but," I signed, "what about Will?"

"Didn't you—"

"No, why would you—"

"What do you expect—"

"Nothing!" There was a paused and then we both cracked up. "Seriously, give me a lie here! I'm out of them!"

"Alright," He paused for a sec, "Got it, there's a girl here we call Whatsername. She's not cool at all but she can help you out."

"Come tomorrow, pick me up, please."

"I love you, my angel."

"You are the moonlight of my life, Jimmy." I got off the phone and walked home. Will was still sitting there. "Can we talk?"

"Ya," As I went to sit in the couch, I curled my body against Will.

"I-I have to go to the city…" I leaned on his shoulder, "I'm gonna stay with a friend who's nickname is Whatsername."

He nods, "I understand."

I looked up at him, "I'm leaving, tomorrow morning. H-Her brother is picking me up, Jimmy-y. "

He leans down and kisses me. I touched his cheek. "Maybe, I'll go find a job. Help support you and our baby on the way."

_EXPECT IT'S NOT YOURS! _ I wanted to yell. I went upstairs and packed a little. I then crashed out on the bed. The wave of morning sickness hit me again. I went through the same thing I go through, every, single morning.

I got dressed into a loose t-shirt finally but yet can still get my ass into size 4 jeans. I did notice I was gaining a pound or two. I grabbed my bad and kissed Will.

"Promise me we can visit?"

I gave him a long kissed then heard Jimmy honk the horn. "Yes," I whispered. I ran outside to Jimmy, giving him a hug. "Hello there, dear," I said.

"Long time, no see, beautiful," He kissed my lips. I hop into the back, wanting a nap before the city excitements. I sung myself to sleep.

_And I'm thinking about_

_A brand new hope_

_The one I've never known_

_Cause now I know_

_It's all that I wanted _

**A/N: I got nothing to say. Review!**


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5 Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

I fell asleep on the ride there. By the time I woke up, we were entering the gleaming lights of the city. "Welcome to the city," Jimmy whispers.

He helped me out into his apartment building. I saw a girl perking out at the window. "Jimmy," she whispers. Her skin was chocolate colored, her hair was black, curly and had pink in it. "New girl, I guess."

"Mistakenly got her pregnant is more the of the word." Jimmy gesticulation, "She's gonna need to stay with you. My place is a tragedy right now."

The girl nods, "Fine, I'll be done in a sec."

I come across Jimmy and those brown eyes. "Who is," I said in progress, "she?"

Jimmy was gonna say until she came down to met with us, "I'm Whatsername. Don't ask for the name; no one will know."

I nodded. I remember the letter for a second. _I met a girl. I call her Whatsername. She's sweet and her body is smoking! _"Do you know Johnny?"

"Jesus?" Jimmy lighted up. "Oh my god, is he hot or what?"

I sighed, "Jimmy, your gay is showing."

"Fuck ya it is," Jimmy smiles.

Whatsername rolled her eyes. "I don't know about him," she whispers as we walk up to her place.

"Which one? Johnny or Jimmy," I asked.

"Both," She mumbles. I stepped into her apartment. It was very dark; perfect though like a black rose. It blooms a darkness of walls, but the colors of the furniture stands out. It was small and divided into more rooms. "You can stay in my room; I'll bring an air mattress in for me."

"Thanks, Whatsername," I said, giving her a hug.

She quickly looks back and through. Her matching skin eyes met with mine. She smiles, "its Liz."

I stood open mouth, "What a nice name…."

"I hate it," Liz spoke up. "That's why I go by Whatsername."

I sat down; standing too long is bad for a pregnant women. I started thinking of that name. Liz….Such a cute name, "Is your real name Elizabeth?"

Whatsername nods, "It is. Elizabeth Bella Adrienace." She looks down at my stomach. "What are you naming it?"

"If a boy, probably after Jimmy," I said.

"James David Smith JR?" Liz rolls her eyes, "Not another druggie."

"He's cutting down," I strongly said. "Give him props."

Whatsername blares in laugher, "You're kidding right?"

I walked over to the kitchen with her. She started cooking up something, I lean on the counter, watching her. "W-What," I murmured, "do you mean?"

"He's trying, I'll give him that," Liz spoke through the burning of the carrots and chicken. "Seriously though, I caught him smoking Green tea."

"Tea?" I said, questioning, "Anything else, Whatsername?"

"In public, call me that," she sends out to me. "Anyway, Heather, he still is drinking, too. Oh, and not to forget, he traded me you for Johnny. I'm not bad with that; Johnny was an ass anyway."

"What do you mean!" I was started to get paranoid. I never thought the idea of the city would be this bad. I missed home; I miss falling asleep in Will's arm; I miss the sound of the ocean outside my window; I miss the fights at 7-11 with Tunny and Will; I miss the noises of the parties; I miss everything of Jingletown; I was homesick. The city is worst; there's drama in Jingletown but not finding out my boyfriend is a druggie, sexing guys now, and drinker; I knew that but still…after he promised me…to quit.

I went into the living room. I fell onto the purple couch in ball, crying. I missed everything. Liz came behind me with caring arms touching my heart. "I miss life," I said. "I ruined it too much."

Liz coos me, "I know how you feel, dear. I was in this position of yours once."

"How?" I mumbled, "You don't have a kid."

"He's not here right now," Liz said, "I have one son. I was at one point carrying St Jimmy's son."

I ran into the bathroom, grabbing my cell phone. Before calling anyone, after locking the door, I sung quietly.

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the Aftermath_

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_

_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_

_Just remember you are not alone_

I found someone else, a male vocalizing with me.

_Before you break you have to she'd your armor  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is love, love_

**A/N: Well. I haven't updated this fic in forever. Poor Whatsername/Liz; changed up the name; got tired of using Rebecca just because it's the whatsername's name. So many cliffhangers; who knew Liz carried St Jimmy's baby once? Not me ;) Reviews are very nice and pleasing.**

**Song: Aftermath- Adam Lambert**


End file.
